


Rainbow [Discontinued/Rewriting]

by SaschaR



Series: Discontinued/Rewriting [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Kaleb Hatter AU, Loss, Multi, Tags will be added, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: What is Black Hat’s story? Who is Kaleb Hatter? And how are they related?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: blood and death
> 
> Without the guy I’m gifting it to, this story would never see the light of day :3

The wedding bells were ringing. 

 

That’s the one thing Black Hat remembers most about the wedding. The bells. The beautiful bells that he oh-so hated. But Flug loved them. And... what Flug wanted... he couldn’t even finish the thought without bursting out into tears. 

The bloodied paper bag told him everything he needed to know. It was supposed to be the perfect day. But he should have known better. He should have known. He should have KNOWN! 

He stopped to take a deep breath. Tears were streaming down his face, staining the ground below a dark inky black. 

_ Just breathe.  _

As he closed his eyes he remembered everything.

~~~

“Blacky! You look amazing!!” 

Black Hat only grunted at the girl, waiting for his husband-to-be. The annoying wedding bells were clanging and the villains invited were murmuring among themselves. 

Black Hat fidgeted a bit, waiting for the music to cue Flug in. He never came. 

Instead, as the climax of the song came, rising in suspense, heroes burst through, catching the villains so off guard, that they were killed easily. 

Except for Black Hat. He ran into the room where Flug got ready in, trying to find his fiancée, and stopped dead in his tracks. 

There, covered in blood, was his lover’s paper bag. 

The world was at a standstill. He was  **numb**. 

He didn’t notice the heroes pinning him down. He didn’t notice them dragging him to their truck. He didn’t notice anything at all until a bright white light cut through the darkness. 

_“Mr. Black Hat, welcome to Hell…”_

~~~

_“What is your name?”_

_“Black Hat”_

_“What is your real name?”_

_“Black Hat”_

_“What was the na-“_   before the annoying hero could continue their annoying demands for Black Hat’s name, the phone rang. They answered it, voice becoming nothing more than a buzz to Black Hat.

 ~~ _“What do you mean I can’t interrogate him anymore!? Wha- ugh fine…”_~~   They looked up at Black Hat, eyes dull and flat.  _“You can go to your cell, villain.”_

Black Hat stood up, still recovering from shock as he was lead to his new room. He didn’t notice anything except the rock of a bed pushed up against a stone wall. He collapsed onto it, closing his eyes and dreaming for the first time in centuries.

~~~

“Oh Kaleb~ wake up~”


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Kaleb’s mom? And why is he living with Auntie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: death
> 
> Thanks again to TheManWithAPurpleTopHat for role playing with me and getting the writer’s block out.

“Oh Kaleb~ wake up~”

~~~

Kaleb grunted, rolling over and putting a pillow over his head. A giggle reached his ears, sweet and light. 

“Oh Kaleb dear, my little Num Num, wake up~” that last word was belted our, grating on his eardrums. “Mommy, you can’t sing and you know this!” “What was that~? I can’t hear you under the pillow~” 

Kaleb screeched and shot up. “Okay! Okay! I’m up! Mommy stop singing! Please!” 

He was laughing, but he couldn’t help it! Mommy just sounded so happy when she sang! It made him happy too! He smiled wide at Mommy as she picked him up, resting him on her hip. 

He happily squealed, reaching for something to chew on. She smiled softly, patting his head. “Let’s get you some breakfast, okay Num Num?” 

He nodded his head, gently chewing on his hand. She made a small noise, pushing his hand away. “Don’t do that Num Num, it’s bad for you...” Kaleb couldn’t help but pout as Mommy put the special tape on his hands and put him in his booster chair. 

She kissed the bridge of his nose and went to the fridge. “Oh no...” she mumbled, closing the door again. She walked over to Kaleb, lifting him up and setting him in his play area. “Go play for a bit, Mommy needs to run to the store and get you your Nom Noms, okay Num Num?” “Yes Mommy!” He said, giggling and running off to find the survivors. 

~~~

_Mommy left for the store._

**Mommy never came back.**

~~~

After Mommy didn’t come back, things were fuzzy until he met Auntie. 

There were people in green outfits cooing at him. They took him away, saying that his Mommy wouldn’t come back. 

He didn’t believe them until they showed him her top hat. He put it on. His hat now. 

He told them that. They laughed. They took him away. 

They didn’t bring his toys. At least not the burned or stabbed ones, even though they were his favorites. 

They didn’t take his special tape. They didn’t stop him from chewing on his hands. Or anything else. They fed him. 

Not his Nom Noms though. They didn’t make him speak. 

They weren’t Mommy. 

They passed him around until they found Mommy’s twin. 

Auntie. 

“Hello dear Kaleb... welcome to your new home~”

~~~

”Wake up Prisoner 666... wake up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any questions about this au, please ask. I will answer them to the best of my ability


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: rape.  
> Also! Thanks to Hugo for inspiring me to write more!!

”Wake up Prisoner 666... wake up!”

~~~

The rattling of metal bars woke Black Hat up with a start. Wait... metal bars? After a moment of confusion and, strangely enough, overwhelming sadness, it hit him. 

He remembered everything. The wedding, the capture, Flug... oh God Flug. 

Fresh tears threatened to spill down, black and oily. “OI!” He jolted, startled by the guard outside his cell. 

She was very pretty, blonde hair and green eyes with a perfect hourglass figure. 

It made him want to throw up. 

“I’m gonna open t’is door. If ya even t’ink about moving, I’ll ‘urt ya in ways ya never felt before, got it pretty boy?” Black Hat nodded, heart seizing in his chest. She sounded so much like Auntie... 

The guard unlocked the door, shoving a plate of food on the floor. She stepped in, locking the door behind her. 

She gave Black Hat a sultry smile, wiggling her hips. “Ya a pretty t’ing ain’t ya? I’m Angel... Black ‘At’s ya name, rig’t?” Black Hat said nothing, just now noticing that he was chained to the bed, anxiety crawling up his chest. 

Not again... “OI!” Angel snapped, slapping Black Hat. “ANSWER ME W’EN I’M TALKIN’ TO YA!” 

She grabbed his chin, leveling his face with hers, “Understand pretty boy?” “Yessss” he hissed out, stomach churning as she smiled, hand reaching down to rest on his crotch, gently massaging the area. “Good boy. . .” she purred, smiling as Black Hat slowly got erect. “Stop...” “S’ut up slut, ya love it,” she snapped, snarling. 

Black Hat did just that, whimpering as he came. Angel smiled, putting his now cold food on his lap. She walked out, leaving Black Hat to cry himself silently, eating the disgusting food.

He didn’t sleep that night.

~~~

“WAKE UP YA LITTLE BITC’!” The soft voice of Angel grated on him. 

He quickly got up, eye wide and shiny with unshed tears. Angel snorted, eyeing Black Hat. He hurried, head tilted down. “ _Hello_ !” A cheery voice broke through his haze of fear. He looked up to see a very peculiar sight. A tall girl with tired green eyes, long blue hair that was neatly put in a bun, and a white lab coat, swallowing her figure. 

She looked happy, even if she seemed on the verge of fainting.  _Like Flug_ , his mind prompted, forcing him to take a shaky breath. “ ~~_Blue! ‘Ow ya doing doll_~~? ” Angel said, rushing to hug her... friend? Blue just giggled, a tired smile on her face. “ ~~ _I would love to chat, but I’m here to give Prisoner..._ ~~ ” she looked down to the clipboard she held tightly in her hand, “ ~~_ 666 a tour... that’s _ ~~ - _HOLY SHIT WHY THE FUCK IS BLACK HAT BEHIND YOU!?_ _”_ “‘E’s Prisoner 666. I don’t know w’y everyone’s saying t’at ‘e’s t’is all powerful demon, ‘e cried ‘imself to sleep! ‘Onestly!” 

As Angel kept on ranting about how pathetic he was, Blue gently guided him away, murmuring apologies about her friend. As Angel’s rantings faded away, so did everything else. 

It was a blur of rooms and buzzing of voices, all nothing more than background noise. His thoughts were muted, his feelings drowned underwater. 

As the tour ended and he was handed back to Angel, he felt nothing but a distant sadness. Before Blue could leave however, his voice rang out, quiet and harsh. “ _What about 5.0.5 and Demenica_?” Blue smiled sadly, which didn’t seem to fit her face, always housing tired smiles instead, and answered. “ **They’re dead** **...** ” Black Hat felt nothing. 

Nothing. 

**He. Felt. Nothing.**

Black waves crashed over him, swirling around and drowning him. He couldn’t see, hear, speak, or feel. It was only the waves.

Until his head hit a pillow, only then did he snap out of it, falling deep into the land of sleep.

~~~

“New home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters so far have been shitty, but I’m working on it. Yes this chapter is posted a day early but for a good reason. You see, I have a shit ton of unfinished drabbles on my phone, and I would prefer to finish them. So I’ll be taking a tiny break from updating anything on this account, expect for Inheritance (which I’m editing). You can check my tumblr (@rosediamondqueen) for updates on how my writing is going. Look for the tag Drabble Update. Thank you to the five people who give a shit.


End file.
